(1) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a trouser-pressing machine is provided a middle iron between an upper iron and a lower iron. More particularly, the present invention relates to covers are used for covering over the upper iron and the lower iron.
(2) Description of the related art
In the prior art, as this type of trouser-pressing machine, there has been provided a machine descried in U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,141, for example. This prior art trouser-pressing machine is provided the middle iron that is used for setting a trouser on and is located between the upper iron and the lower iron.
The trouser setting that one trouser leg is set between the lower iron and the middle iron, the other trouser leg is set between the upper iron and the middle iron, and both trouser legs are pressed at a time by the upper iron, the middle iron, and the lower iron.
In according to the prior art machine, pressing surfaces of the upper iron and the lower iron has been formed that possible to eject steam for can be smooth wrinkle on the trouser legs by steaming.
Then, previously, covers have been formed all over well-porously are used for the upper iron and the lower iron of this type of the prior art machine.
Therefore, the steam ejects from the pressing surfaces of the upper iron and the lower iron prone to reach into a crotch and an upper crotch of the trouser.
At a result, when use the prior art machine, it has showed a problem that the trouser can not be clean up because the crotch and the upper crotch of the trouser have been wrinkled by steaming.
Thus, the prior art machine has showed a problem that extra quantity of steam increases and a steaming time takes longer because it has been steamed, in such a way, not only the part of the trouser legs but also the portion of the crotch.
Previously, the lower iron of this type of the prior art machine, usually its inner part has been exhausted when the trouser is set, so that both legs of trouser are sucked to the pressing surface (the upper surface) of the lower iron. In the case, the entire pressing surface (the upper surface) of the lower iron became sucking surface not only necessary part of sucking the trouser because all over the cover has been formed well-porously described above.
Accordingly, it has showed a problem when use the prior art cover that a suction area of the lower iron has been become large so needs to more large suction force.
In view of the problems of the prior art described above, the present invention has been provided.
Accordingly, a technical theme to solved by the present invention to provide the cover that can clean up the trouser to prevent wrinkling on the crotch of the trouser by steam ejecting from the pressing surfaces of the upper iron and the lower iron. The another theme of the present invention to provide the cover that can contribute to reduce the quantity of steam and the steaming time and to increase a suction efficiency of the lower iron.